


【茂灵】痛觉残留

by leslapins



Category: mp100
Genre: M/M, 茂灵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslapins/pseuds/leslapins
Summary: 非常不健康的20茂x34灵黑车一辆，上车谨慎从茂身边逃掉了又回来的师父和一直怕他再逃掉的茂的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作业用BGM：斯德哥尔摩情人

1.

他是每所大学每个年级都有的那种普通的男孩。初中时代顺势留下来的锅盖头发型，朴素但不土气的打扮，衬衣外套T恤衫配水洗牛仔裤，仔细打量或许还有几分帅气。上课总坐在不靠前不靠后的那几排，虽然去健身但没参加社团，经常一下课就溜得没了影，混在人群里就像在空气里溶化的烟，没事不会有谁顺着那一丝若有若无的味道找回去。除非是联谊实在凑不够人头了，才有谁会想起同级还有影山茂夫这么个人。 

乍看不知是冷淡还是木讷总之似乎不太好接近，打过招呼聊上两句才发现实际是个温和好说话的人。这时候聊起来了，聊下去，总少不了那些话题。而他也似乎一直在等着被这么问似的。

“影山有女朋友吗？” 

“嗯，恋人的话，有哦。”  
“什么？还以为你铁定跟我们是同类呢！难怪从来不答应联谊的邀请……”  
“哈哈。抱歉啦。”  
“是什么样的人？可爱吗？有没有照片？”  
“可爱哦。虽然有点罗嗦，有点麻烦，有时候动不动突然叫我出去，有时候突然自己瞎纠结起来，一声不吭就跑掉……不过这点正说明那个人本性是个很好的人。照片的话，抱歉，我没有智能手机。手机也是和那个人凑对的，不想换。”  


影山茂夫娓娓道来，同学们在一旁大喊晒恩爱虐狗闪瞎叫苦连天。他假装没看见。这时候他只看得见那个自己正在用语言描绘的人。孰真孰假，初听者也有些疑问，因为影山茂夫从来没给他们看过照片。但他说起自己恋人时的表情总会让人无从怀疑。女孩子们甚至会想，不管是谁，真羡慕啊，能够像那样被爱着。

“就算有女朋友，也能偶尔去参加一下联谊帮我们凑个人数吧？跟她商量一下如何？”  
总有不死心的家伙，以为再用力求一下，像影山茂夫这样的老好人就会松口，什么都能答应。  
“那可不行。”  
影山茂夫露出微笑。非常坚决的幸福微笑。  
“那个人，没了我是不行的。”

那条熟悉的路，从车站开始，穿过热闹的调味町一番街，在第五个路口左拐。白底黑字的简洁的招牌，十年如一日在同一个地方待着，就像他知道师父在那儿等着他。推开门的时候灵幻新隆正专注地盯着电脑屏幕，鼠标在桌面上划着。听到门开了又关上的动静，头都没抬一下，只是懒懒地喊了他的名字。  


“龙套。放学了？”

影山茂夫把单肩包卸下，脱下针织外套，一起扔在沙发上。  
“芹泽和小酒窝不在吗？”  
“嗯，芹泽要去上课。小酒窝去找律了。”  


徒弟对他的回答漠不关心，绕到他身后拉起了百叶窗帘。灵幻的眼前一瞬暗下来，只有电脑屏幕幽幽发亮。把合上电脑前放进抽屉的时候，影山茂夫的双臂已经攀上他的肩，鼻尖贴在他的左耳根，张开口，像撒娇的小兽一样，在脖子侧面轻轻咬了一小口。  


“休业的牌子，没忘记挂上吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“门呢？”  
“现在锁上了。师父真爱操心。”  


听到上锁的声音，灵幻才放心地闭上眼睛。

他们之间的情事就像变奏舞曲，总是始于柔缓的试探，但在唇舌温和地纠缠时也不得完全卸下防备，因为茂夫随时会像这样把他从椅子上突然抱起，狠狠地压在办公桌上，像压住标本涂片的薄玻璃一样把他固定在硬质的桌面上，用舌头和指尖当作显微镜，进行一番仔细的检视。  


长成了男孩的体重压得灵幻骨骼发疼，但他没想过要茂夫换个姿势，而是沉迷于隔着皮肤肋骨感受到的那孩子的始终缓慢的心跳。茂夫很快就会在这儿狠狠地撞到他里面来，撞得桌上的传单和资料散落一地，办公桌摇晃着发出吱呀的声响，盖过了被亲吻堵住的喘息呻吟，盖过激烈的进出擦出的水声。  


灵幻知道茂夫为什么总在这儿要他而不是在沙发或者施术室的床上。他要他平常坐在桌前办公时也不会忘，要把自己的气息种在这室内和他最亲近的物件上，像他每次都执着地把玫瑰似的吻痕种满他的皮肤一样，从谁都看不见的大腿内侧，到谁都能轻易瞥见的脖子。灵幻有时候也会这么做，有意无意地，在忘情时用力抓着男孩坚实的背部，挠出三四道又细又长的血痕，让茂夫过后不得不跟弟弟或者父母撒个小谎，不小心被猫挠了。那只胆小又贪心的猫，不戴上镣铐就会趁他不留神逃跑，但明知会被永远拴住脖子也要回他身边来。  


确实回到他身边了？他在这儿么？影山茂夫总需要做些什么才能确认这个事实，愿望和现实的边界那么模糊，只是听着灵幻在摇晃中含混不清地喊着他的名字，谁知道是不是又是春梦一场。他抓住那个人脚踝，把勾在自己腰上的双腿掰开，让灵幻除了抱紧自己的脖子之外别无可选，失去一切支撑。往深处去的最用力的那一挺，让那紧紧绞着下身的肉褶猛然缩紧，一股温热伴着师父的颤抖溅在两人紧贴的小腹上。精液和汗水混在一起，像粘着两张薄纸一样，把肌肤致密地黏合为一。  


“为什么你总是忍不住呢？师父。”  


明明是师父教会了自己怎么制驭力量，自己现在已经能够做得比师父想象中好多了，能把他连续弄射三四次也不结束，固执地嵌在里面，像一根铁棒插在夹得紧紧的蚌壳里，浅浅摩擦着深处的软肉，一边耐心地舔净他给灵幻留下的满额的汗，等着这个人先投降，将最脆弱最不堪的部分在他面前摊开。  


“那你又是为什么……一直忍着？”  


灵幻每到这时候都害怕。他不怕被融化掉，被暴风雨般的快感，或者被影山茂夫剧烈的感情。但弟子的平静却不行，那让他看到还在操纵那孩子的自己，在他们刚相识的那两年，只知道向乖巧而强大又过于擅长忍耐的弟子贪婪索求的那个自己。  


“我只是一直按照师父教的，在控制自己而已。师父很怕疼吧？而且高潮之后马上继续的话不会受不了吗？”  


弟子用手掌轻轻摩挲他大腿上细软的毛发，低下头和他接吻。绵密的轻吻像夏天的雨点一样，抚平他躁动的同时，又蒸起另一股潮湿的迷乱。影山茂夫只是想借着接吻的姿势把他压得更加严实。师父总是不安分，总是试图摆着腰自己动起来。  


“万一师父觉得太难受，又逃走了，我该怎么办才好。”  


“没事的。别忍耐了……我再也不会逃了。再也不会了。”  


灵幻哑着嗓子回道，压着弟子的后脑勺，把他搂进怀里。除此之外他不知道该怎么做才好，除了这具躯体之外自己还有什么值得给他的东西。  


“用力进来，弄坏我，茂夫。”  


我不想弄坏师父。茂夫永远不会这么想，永远不会对灵幻这么做。再强烈的欲望也是由爱的深处诞生的，尽管痛苦，像蚌数年如一日地含着的那颗珍珠。第一次探进灵幻心里的时候他就知道，这个人心里也有颗一模一样的珍珠，在组织里埋得更深更久，温润的乳白色表面缠满猩红色的荆棘，连呼吸都是针刺般的疼痛。而那种东西一旦在从血肉里生长出来，就一辈子都不会消失，除非由唯一的那个人将它取出来，用自己的泪水把它洗干净。  


他是这样，灵幻也一样。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

走出车站才发现，外面是一片大雨滂沱。  
灵幻伫在站口，像一块立在河中央的石头，分开晚高峰的人流。擦肩而过的人们抱怨着天气预报又失准，撑开伞一头扎进雨中。他和他们不一样，刚回到阔别了五年的城市，没有迎接的人，没有去处，只有一场大雨将他一把拦在城市的入口，质问道，你有什么资格？既然逃掉了，为什么还要回到这里来，灵幻？  


只要看一眼就好。只要看他一眼，我就走。  
他知道，这根本不能算是答案。  


站前马路对面一片虚幻的灯火之间，一群刚放学的大学生有说有笑走进家庭餐厅。今天过生日的男孩被友人簇拥在中央，腼腆地微笑。  
灵幻眼里看到的还是那个穿着黑色高领校服的小男生。  
“龙套……”嘴唇不自觉地颤动着。灵幻不知道自己有没有发出声音，但马路对面的男孩仿佛听见了似的，抬起头，正迎上他的视线。  
第一反应是赶紧转身，逃跑。连信号灯都由红转绿，为他争取了时间，但他却像被扔进速冻室的鱼，愣在原地一动不动。灵幻差点以为那时候弟子对他动用了能力。但影山茂夫绝对不会那么做。即便是已是过去式的师父留下的教诲，影山茂夫也一字不差地刻在心头。  
“灵幻师父？”  
他看着那孩子过马路，冒着雨，一路小跑过来。到跟前了才恍然发现，那孩子已经比自己高出小半个头，身上穿着的也不是学生校服。除此之外什么都没变。  
“师父果然回来了。我好高兴。”  
影山茂夫深黑的眼瞳中泛起光来，像两汪被路灯映亮的水洼一样。  
“龙套。”灵幻下意识地捏着领带。要不这么做，好容易压进去的情绪就会从喉咙里溜出来。  
“好久不见了，你还好吗？生日快乐呀。”  
“谢谢师父。我还好。师父呢？”  
“嗯。挺好的。还是老样子。没关系吗，你同学还在等着给你过生日，我就是出差路过一下……”  
“我知道师父一定会回来的。”  
简单的语言，化为一只冰凉无形的手按在他的嘴唇上，将他事先编好的一百个借口轻易退了回去。  
“我一直告诉自己，那就是师父最后一次骗我了。”  
灵幻不敢直视那双眼睛，把视线移到他的脖子。圆领口下若隐若现的伤口突然刺进他眼里。影山茂夫任师父稍微扒开自己的领子，又抓着他的手臂把卫衣的长袖卷到胳膊的位置。像有无数虫豸在薄薄的皮肤底下钻过，留下斑斑的蚯蚓痕，旧伤上不断长出新伤。  
“……这是什么，龙套？”  
“我一直按师父所说，努力控制自己的力量。师父不在身边，没法做得像以前那么好……”  
他看着师父拉着他的手，贴在自己额头上，慢慢地蹲下，肩膀还在发抖。周围有多少诧异的目光聚集过来，那个人竟也丝毫不在意。

灵幻不曾觉得自己五年前的决定是错误的。少年人对像他这样的大人产生错觉而心生悸动，一定得由大人来斩断情丝让他彻底醒悟过来才行，手段粗暴一些也是没办法的事。幸好更早察觉到徒弟心意的人是自己而不是徒弟本人，至少能在伤害进一步扩大之前及时刹车。听他说要关掉事务所离开调味市回老家向父母尽孝心的时候，十五岁的徒弟的反应和平常一样，小小的震惊和落寞之后，只是说了一句，我明白了。  
平静之中有什么崩毁的声音。他假装不在意。这个年纪的一个小伤口，假以时日就会痊愈，疼痛就会彻底消失。每个怕疼的人会这么自我安慰，灵幻也不例外。这天之前他一直这么以为。  
“……疼吗，龙套？”  
“不疼，只是想事情的时候不知不觉出现的。反倒是师父看起来更疼的样子，你还好吗，师父？”  
额头上的那只手顺着他脸颊滑下。徒弟也蹲下来，捧起他的脸。  
“我一直都很担心。果然，师父没有我的话是不行的吧？”  
灵幻愣了一会儿，缓慢地点了两下头。  
“……嗯。”  
好像一下子就能接受了。茂夫知道他这天为什么要回到这个城市来，他也知道为什么那时候的伤明明已经好了，疼痛依然像最固执的幻觉一样缠绕不放，甚至会不断创造出新的伤。  
“早就逃不掉了，为什么没有更早察觉到？”  
他闭上眼睛，将脸贴在徒弟冰冷的掌心里，甚至想就这样把头埋在他的膝盖之间。茂夫找到他之前淋了点雨。他却还想着汲取茂夫的体温，像寄生植物一样盘剥着对方的养分，伪装成美好的共生。

灵能相谈所重新开张了，在同一条街上同一栋楼里稍微换了个楼层。以前的兼职小帮手们和熟客也都聚了过来，好像这里只是短暂地休息了几天，空白的时间像多余的废胶卷一样从录影带里被抽出来、剪辑掉，重新编成一部流畅完整的影片。他们也说，果然还是在这里最安心，灵幻先生也一点都没有变。真的吗？灵幻在卫生间里洗了把脸，对着镜子里的那张还滴着水的挂着营业微笑的假面心生怀疑。刚才按摩的时候不小心把领带松开了一些，露出脖子上一道鲜红色的瘀伤，像个藏在皮肤下面的项圈。应该至少是三天前的了，但那鲜艳颜色看上去就像几个小时前留下的。  
茂夫对他还多少放不下心，这太正常了。虽然他已经下定了决心，这次不管说什么都不会逃走。再次相遇的第一个晚上他就在茂夫的租的房间里证明给他看。屋里只有一张矮桌，一床平时都塞在橱柜里的棉被，灵幻却觉得被这里某种填满空间却又看不见的东西挤压得喘不过气，只有茂夫的吻让他稍微缓气过来。  
“师父，不逃掉真的可以么？”  
茂夫压在他身上这么问道，一边用鼻尖嗅着他身上的味道一边张嘴四处啃咬，在那味道上盖下自己的印记。那模样让他想到一头刚成年的小兽。他驯服过了又抛弃掉的小兽，它再也不会相信谁了，不然不会偏执地用领带把他的手腕绑在矮桌上，再张开尖利的爪子扯掉他的长裤和内裤，掐着他的大腿根，把臀瓣狠狠掰开。  
“我说不好现在自己会对你做出什么事来……我说不好……”  
还保有的理智让他这么说，眼泪滚下来掉在他的唇缝之间，味道像刚才他们混着雨水的初吻一样涩。  
“没关系。”灵幻回答说。“不管你做什么，我都不会逃走的。”  


他还是第一次看到茂夫那个部位变成急切渴求着他的形状，而那东西撞进体内时感觉到的体量比看起来更加狰狞，像是把他毫无准备的下身撕开一样。不知有没有流血，只有一股温热粘腻舒缓了因初次的不适而绞得紧紧的肉褶。那一定是含着麻痹毒素的蜜糖，透过粘膜和血管壁，侵蚀到他的脊髓和神经，连眼角也变得松弛，一眨眼就落泪。  
“为什么哭了，师父？疼吗？”  
灵幻没法好好摇头，也发不出声音，被体内的冲撞搅得神志恍惚，映在眼里的弟子的表情也被模糊了。过了一会儿他才发现没法摇头和说话是因为脖子被掐着。那两只手正随着下身愈发狂乱的频度而钳得越来越紧。  
“师父，师父，对不起……”  
他清楚得很，茂夫没有一点伤他的意思，那一定想帮他让恐惧而僵硬的肢体不可思议地软下来。弟子道歉的声音轻飘飘的，灵幻只觉得自己也飘起来，像一朵水汽聚成的软绵绵的云，那些尖锐的暴戾的欲望也好，无处发泄的感情也好，一切都无法伤他分毫。  


“……我再也不会逃开了。茂夫。”

和茂夫做的时候记忆多少有些暧昧不清，都是洗澡的时候才突然发现手腕和脖子或者身上别的地方新增的淤青或者咬痕。但脖子上的那圈不深不浅红斑一直没有消失过，也没有痕痒或者痛感。灵幻没有太在意，但会注意每次按摩完进盥洗室重新理一理衣领，重新打好领带，把痕迹盖得严严实实。夏天汗粘着脖子有点难熬，但等秋天一到就会好很多。那若是普通的伤痕，怎么都不至于到夏天结束还在。如果还是只有原来那个伤痕的话。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“那家伙，好像回来之后总有些不对劲。”  
“是吗？”影山茂夫在厨房里洗杯子。来咨询的客人刚走，似乎是按摩就能解决的小案件，灵幻却找了个借口把除灵安排在明天。  
“前两天天气那么热也一直穿长袖打领带，然后不留神看到他脖子上好像有瘀伤。不是普通的伤，像被什么缠上了一样，起码一个多月了。”  
影山茂夫边听绿色恶灵汇报，边把洗好的茶杯擦干归位。快到关门的时间了，他的心思似乎不在这儿。  
“我都没注意到。会不会是你的错觉？”  
“确实很微弱，但应该不是错觉。你看他今天不也怪怪的吗？按摩的活都不接了，一直黏在办公桌前，动不动额头冒汗。”  
他往办公室轻轻瞥了一眼，和刚好抬头的灵幻视线对上。夕阳的光迷离在那个人眼睛里，多好看。影山茂夫微笑了一下。  
“是啊。我回去好好看看师父的情况。谢谢你，小酒窝。”

小酒窝总是嗅觉太敏锐，所幸他们的小秘密还没被发现。从事务所回到他家不过十几分钟的路程，那个人都得由他牵着才知道怎么走，手汗黏在他的掌心里。  
“一会儿就到了，师父。再忍一下就好。”  
灵幻嗯了一声，发音的时候气管都在颤。踏进家门的时候已经快连站也站不住了。大门合上的声音就像开关，把维持意志的最后那根弦也切断，他像膝盖被抽掉了一样跪倒在榻榻米地板上。  
“……可以拿掉了吗，我快不行了。”  
“不行了？什么不行了？”影山茂夫也弯下身子来，帮师父把西装外套脱掉。只不过隔着衣服碰了一下他的皮肤，就抖得像刚从冰窟窿里捞上来的小狗，一直藏在喉咙里的甜腻的声音也漏了一点儿出来。  
“……想要龙套，想要得不得了……”  
“师父总是这样。所以我不是给了你一个小玩具吗？”  
“……不是你的……不行……”  
影山茂夫无奈地笑了笑。裤子也帮他脱掉好了，看他现在的样子，双手狼狈地跟皮带扣奋斗了半天也没能解开，额头上急出来的汗都淌到眼眶里。  
“真拿你没办法。有多想要？给我看，灵幻师父。证明给我看。”  


灵幻马上就知道该怎么做。头一两回还有些犹豫，即使闭上眼睛也总能感觉到茂夫的视线扎在自己身上。但一低下头看到印在自己下半身的猩猩红斑和淤痕，视线也好、羞耻心也好、意识和理性也好全都蒸发了，被那一个个夜晚里泛滥的热潮、被茂夫索求时像火舌一样舔过他肌肤的炙热，蒸发得一点都不剩。不久之前他还根本无法思考自己究竟会不会对徒弟产生情欲，但这一点都不重要。回到茂夫身边之后他明白了。茂夫能把自己的感情，那暴风雨一样的渴求，像蚀刻雕版一样印到他的身体里去，让他学会用自己的手指模仿交合中把他畏惧拢缩的肠壁撑开的抽插，让他明白这个身体快乐的秘密区域藏在哪片肉褶下面，甚至光是被那孩子的目光注视着，就好像高潮前被勒住脖子一样兴奋得窒息。可那些全都不足以让他胀得发疼的前端射出来。自己的手指差远了，毕竟那不是茂夫啊，茂夫给他的要比这多得多，更热，更强硬，更充实激烈而毫不留情才对。  
“……帮我……”灵幻不得不向站在面前的徒弟哀求。  
“好失望，师父现在还是不弄前面不行吗？”  
“不是…是没有你的话…不行…”  
影山茂夫假装有点生气。不是不愿帮他，只是现在没到时候，自己还正看得如痴如醉。他太喜欢师父快要到但又怎么都到不了时着急得神情恍惚的模样，眼角噙着泪，张着的大腿阵阵发抖，泛着粉红色的皮肤上缀满了晶晶汗液，那些他留下的印记也因为充血变得透亮。  
他看得下身梆硬，跪在他身前的师父比他先注意到，于是帮他解开勒得发疼的牛仔裤，用温暖的口腔安抚他那不断膨胀的燥热，舌头卷过表面贲张的经脉，含住前端，再试着整根往喉咙里咽。做这一切的时候师父自己手里的动作也一直没停，黏液顺着手背滴到榻榻米缝里。茂夫咽了口唾液，也伸出脚，用趾头轻轻夹住那个人裸露着等待着爱抚的阴茎。  


“我明白了，那我也帮师父吧。”  


多么令人不齿又惹人怜爱的模样啊。  
即使是在弟子面前如此不堪的你，我也能毫无保留地全数接受。  
因为这是最真实的师父。

插入从来不是他们的性爱中最重要的步骤，完成射精摆脱了迷药一样的情欲支配的时刻才是灵幻最喜欢的部分。他很累了，但一点也不想睡，不可能错过这个时刻，看着带着一股懒劲枕在自己肚子上的茂夫，介于慵懒的小狮子和午后的猫咪之间的他小小的宝物。徒弟很少刻意撒娇，看似对什么都不在乎实际却很敏感，心里揣着形形色色大大小小的烦恼。  
他说有些害怕，有时候记不起自己对师父做了什么，师父身上是不是又多了几个伤口？旧伤也总不见好。灵幻也只记得高潮前那下茂夫把他身子翻过来在右肩上咬的那一口，像被冰块刮了一下，不疼，但凉凉的可能是出了血。明明做的时候能把他整个人圈进怀里，现在蜷在自己身上的茂夫却缩得像个小孩子一样。像他小时候，他们刚见面的时候。这时候除了自己这个不像样的大人以外还能有谁来保护他。  
他想让茂夫别想多余的事，聊天是最好的办法。问茂夫高中怎么样，大学怎么样，上课有意思吗，有脑感电波部和肉体改造社吗，跟青梅竹马还有没有在联系，之类的。像是在小心翼翼地确认，自己的存在或者消失，没有把这孩子的人生搞乱。  
茂夫告诉他：“师父说过吧，我已经没问题了。自己一个人也过得不错，只是有时候，会突然听到手机铃声——做作业的时候，练俯卧撑的时候，洗完澡回到房间的时候，以为终于久违地突然被师父叫出去，结果掏出手机一看，什么都没有。”  
灵幻一句话也说不上来，安静地伸手摩挲着那孩子的肩膀到背脊，刚见面的那会儿还扎手的疤痕，现在触感几乎都消失了。但那并不意味着自己能得到宽恕。

手机在桌上震动的时候最后一节课才上到一半，影山茂夫看了看来电显示，马上背起单肩包离开了教室。看来今天找上相谈所的是久违的靠按摩没法解决的工作，“别突然叫我出来”之类的固定台词好久没说过了。他边想着边大步跑出校园，在某个躲开所有人注意的瞬间，轻盈地腾空，很快赶到灵幻在电话里写着的地点。  
住宅区里一栋普通的独栋民居，灵幻和小酒窝在院子门口等着他。委托来自屋主，跟芹泽年纪差不多的普通工薪族，走进事务所时几近崩溃，西装革履却蓬头垢面，说妻子招来了不干净的东西，缠着他家不放。  
“招来的？”他确认了一遍。  
“男的估计有外遇之类的，老婆在家胡思乱想……类似这样的套路。”师父跟他简单解释道。“还搞得像模像样的，在家里架了各种结界，小酒窝说他进不去。”  
小酒窝在院子里守着，他和灵幻一起进了屋。一开门，只见玄关摆着两面全身镜，客厅里一片狼藉，桌椅沙发东倒西歪，唯有四角整齐地摆着方形或者圆形的大镜子，朝西的墙边的神龛周围都是被撕碎的护身符。  
“这玩意就是结界吗？”他没来得及回答师父的话。四周歪歪扭扭的桌椅就颤动起来，像突如其来地震，屋里的光线也随之变得昏暗。  
“来了。待在我背后，师父。”  
影山茂夫面朝落地窗挡在灵幻跟前。强大的邪气冲着灵幻搁在饭桌上的男主人的物件来，他只需要在实体显现的时候一瞬间完成除灵就好。和平时的工作没太大不一样。  
“龙套，后面！”背后玄关的门无声地打开。影山茂夫听到师父的喊声时马上转身，一张血盆大口猝不及防地凑到眼前，又在他抬起手的那一瞬间消失了。  
“灵幻师父，没事吧？”  
“没事。”得到肯定的回答还不够，他抓着师父的手，确认师父的手心一滴汗都没有，表情也和平常没什么变化。他还没来得及吁口气，又见那张血盆大口朝灵幻的后脑勺啃下去。  
邪灵又在他使出能力之前藏了起来。他不明白，为什么那东西似乎冲着师父而来。

像被什么缠上一样。  
小酒窝的话无缘无故地在耳边响起来。

他忍不住转过头，轻易就在师父衬衫领口下找到了那道若隐若现的瘀痕，又摇了摇头，赶紧打消这个念头。现在当务之急是找到邪灵的藏身处，在这个残破不堪的家里。  
“龙套，镜子……”灵幻看不到追着他们的那东西，但他能注意到屋里摆设的细微异样。顺着灵幻所指，影山茂夫看到四面镜子上都新沾上了一抹血迹。  
镜子不是结界，是召唤邪灵的媒介。  
找到了那东西的藏身处，接下来只要等它再现身的时候把藏身之处也一起破坏再解决它就好。  
但那是从哪儿来的血？  
不光镜子上有血迹，连地上也有血滴，像深红色沥青一样粘稠地朝他们所立之处一路铺来，越来越密集，在他脚下也铺了一滩。  
“师父？”  
灵幻的脸色白得像纸。他渐渐觉得有些头晕，背上像汗湿了一样黏糊糊的不舒服，除此之外没感觉到任何异样。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

魔物最容易被空洞与阴暗吸引。以阴暗中附生的腐殖质为养分，以空洞催生的欲望为食。  
但谁能想到，一个人对另一个人的思慕也会发生这样的异变呢。

委托人离开的时候还是精神恍惚的。灵幻问了他要不要在相谈所休息，至少这儿是安全的。听起来很有说服力，可男主人婉言谢绝了，他还要去医院守着还没恢复意识的妻子。说来奇怪，他命大躲开了恶灵的攻击几乎毫发无伤，召来恶灵的妻子的背上却被咬开了好大的洞。  
灵幻让小酒窝悄悄跟上去看看情况。恶灵一脸不情愿地去跑了两小时外勤回来，委托人和妻子身边没有任何异样，家里除了一些奇怪的结界也没有任何灵体的气息。总之下午等茂夫过来了再去现场仔细看看。  
“你们人类真是奇怪。明明就是在身边的人，有不满却不直接说，直接打一场也好，干嘛为了点破事费那么大功夫下诅咒，招来了自己都制驭不了的东西。结果呢？那两个人在医院又和和美美的，跟没事了似的。”  
“你们灵也真是不容易。”灵幻边说边准备下午去现场要用的小道具，把便利店买回来的盐分成小包装进上衣兜里。“被这些内心阴暗的人类随叫随到，四处奔波。”  
“只有些需要吸取负面感情补充能量的低级恶灵才会那么做。”  
“但那天看到你出现在我面前的时候，我以为高级恶灵也是呢。”  
“你想说什么？”  
恶灵脸色一沉。欺诈师淡淡地牵了牵嘴角。像和老朋友叙旧一样的神情。  
“别这么可怕。只是想说多亏了你，察觉到龙套有些不对劲，来告诉我他的情况，把我带回龙套身边好好面对他。从一开始就谁都逃不掉，要是我能早一点点发现这个事实就好了，再早一点也好……在他被力量侵蚀到那一步之前。”  
灵幻说话时一直用手来回摩挲自己的脖子，隔着理得整整齐齐的衬衫领子。

在医院急诊室外面等灵幻的情况时，恶灵一直想着他们这天早些时候的那段对话，但他什么都没对影山茂夫说。走廊里的灯光白得让人发冷，室内植物的阴影投在塑料椅下面，灰色的糊状物在他们脚下蠕动，看起来就像除灵现场的他们脚下的那摊血。师父的血。  
抱着失血过多失去意识的灵幻从一片狼藉的屋里走出来的茂夫眼里充血，额头上全是冷汗，恶灵多少年没见过这孩子这么慌乱的模样。小酒窝从茂夫混乱的描述里一点点理清里面的状况：明明自己施加了保护屏障，师父却还是被袭击受伤，而且那东西一直攻击师父，像闻到血腥味的饿狼一样缠着他不放。  
让茂夫陪灵幻上医院之后，小酒窝彻底调查了结界破坏后他总算能接近的现场，才发现那屋子不止是个单纯的结界。委托人的妻子用了不知道从哪找来的咒术，将屋子布置成巨大的魔导装置，屋里的空间像个巨大的镜子将踏入其中的人内心的诅咒映照出来。邪灵不是来自别处，在诅咒者心里具现化，将身体啃出一个洞，从幽暗的血洞里钻出来，袭击诅咒的对象。

这意味着什么？  
听小酒窝说话的时候茂夫由始至终用双手撑着额头，疲惫得像一株被抽光养分的枯树，没有说话，一动不动。  
“灵幻那家伙在诅咒自己，为什么要诅咒自己，你都知道的吧。”  
沉默。  
“好吧。那我换个问题。那东西从灵幻身体里钻出来的时候，为什么他竟然一直没察觉？”  
没有回答。  
“像那时候一样对吗？痛觉阻断。像那时候你对自己做的事一样！你以为感觉不到疼就没事了吗？但你们人类照样会受伤，伤口照样会流血，会腐烂化脓，会休克，会像虫子一样一无所知地死掉！”  
恶灵发抖的时候就像暴风雨里的一盏绿色的鬼火。为什么不说话，茂夫？快，快回答我，反驳我。他用了最尖锐的语气和措辞来刺激他。尽管他并不相信这孩子真的会对灵幻这么做，唯独这孩子不会。可恶灵也知道，人被背叛过一次就很难再去相信什么。“不论如何，我都不会逃走。”只关进承诺的牢笼还是太容易挣脱，不如再拴上一条铁链，再一条，再一条……那个人比谁都更理解这一点，心甘情愿，帮那孩子把自己枷锁扣好，再把钥匙吞进肚里。  


灵幻在病床上躺了一晚上，第二天就下床去见了委托人夫妇。影山茂夫搀着师父一起去，师父紧贴着他臂膀的身子还因为失血过多有点冷。灵幻只跟委托人说那是个过于凶险的法术，这次姑且除灵了但那东西随时会从家庭的空隙中钻出来，要么各过各的要么下定决心在一起。他们离开的时候听到妻子一直向丈夫道歉，但谁也不知道接下来会如何。师父甚至没有问他或者小酒窝，在那间屋子里，在自己身上，到底发生了什么。  
第三天的时候师父擅自出院了。他说不想浪费医疗费，影山茂夫知道他实际上是不想在每次护士来换绷带的时候装模做样地喊疼，或者被谁发现他的伤口完全没有痊愈的迹象。  
“但这样就要麻烦龙套一段时间了，换绷带……还有洗澡擦身子之类的。”  
“要我一辈子这么做都愿意。”  
他不敢相信。自己回的居然是这种话，而不是“你要快点好起来”。但师父笑着说谢谢，走出医院大门的时候破天荒地挽住了他，可能还是有点累了。

那一周灵幻的伤势都没有变化。拆开绷带一看，左肩胛骨的位置有条巨大的裂口，缝合线四周皮肉外翻，像火山断层旁边可见烧焦的红黑色岩层，没有痊愈结痂的迹象，也没出血。  
“还是很糟糕？”灵幻见他没说话，轻描淡写地问了一句。  
“师父真的什么感觉都没有吗？”  
“没有。除了左边手臂抬不起来，使不上力气。但这样事务所那边一直不营业也不是办法……龙套？”  
一双手小心翼翼绕开他的伤口，从背后搂着他。  
这么看似乎更清楚。除了那个伤口以外灵幻身上还有那么多淤血和咬痕，都是他啃噬完这个人的心留下的标记，从腰上，到光滑的背，金发下面颀长的后颈。  
“……怎么了，想做吗？”  
影山茂夫情不自禁地吮吻他在师父身上留下的那些标记。师父明明感觉不到疼，却会随着他每一次的啃咬而欣喜地颤栗，喘息愈发急促，手向后探来，找到他的裤子里灼热的中心。  
“不了，今天还是算了……”  
灵幻没等他说完，转过身来，扶着他的肩膀把他推倒在床垫里，骑上他的身。  
睡裤和内裤是不知道什么时候脱掉的，股间磨蹭着他裤子上撑起的小帐篷，像在叫他别忍了，叫他这几天来的克制都前功尽弃，别顾背上的伤口只管激烈地抱他。师父的一只手在他胸口寻找到支撑点，另一只手握住他从裤裆里滑出来的阴茎，微微抬起胯，找准位置，借着往下一坐的重力把他整个含进去。那里面似乎一直潮湿温润，一张一合地等着迎他进来，肉壁战栗着把他往更深处送，去填满这个早就记住他形状的空虚的洞穴。  
影山茂夫半躺着，看师父骑在他身上表情迷乱地摆动着腰，边动边叫着他的名字，龙套那里，好硬，好深，好舒服，快要融化掉了。他根本忍不住，用两手抓住那个人的胯狠狠往上顶。那个人一开始并不是这样，只是为了他才会变成他喜欢的样子。一开始师父会在他进出的时候把脸藏起来，身体因紧张而僵硬绷紧，他也是渐渐才学会用啃咬和亲吻让师父的放松下来，让他用渴求的眼神注视着自己，沉溺在他给他的强烈的刺激里。他读得懂师父所有的小动作，抓紧床单弓起脚尖是情欲难耐，张着嘴含糊地念着他的名字是索吻，像现在扶在他胸口的手快支撑不住的时候，要抓起那只手扣住他的五指，然后坐起身来吻他喉结，啃咬他的下嘴唇。这样师父就会喜悦地回应他，柔软的肠壁一阵阵地绞住他，像要把他的精液都挤出来，腰部摇摆的奏率越来越快，一波又一波，快感的浪花在把他们一点一点推离岸边，推到一片汪洋中心。  
相拥着往下沉。

做完以后他抱着灵幻去浴室。师父环住他脖子的时候又笑着说，真不敢相信那个龙套现在抱得动我了。他不是第一次说这句话了，当然也不是第一次被自己抱起来，刚听他这么说的时候影山茂夫每次都很生气，早就不是小孩子了，那个人要把自己耍到什么时候？但这天同样的话听着却无比安心，仿佛被时光侵蚀了的他们的关系又恢复如初。两个成年男人有点滑稽地挤进放了没不过半身的热水的小浴缸，灵幻坐在他两腿间。他用毛巾浸透热水为师父擦拭，仔细避开了背上那些错综的伤。  
“我可以问师父一个问题吗？”  
“当然，问吧。”  
“我一直不敢问，怕一问师父就会消失掉了。”  
“到底是怎么了，突然？”  
“如果那时候师父不知道我的力量暴走受伤的事，你还会回来吗？如果五年前我送走师父之后一个人好好地走出去了，普普通通地升上高中，升上大学，没有弄伤自己，甚至找到了喜欢的女孩子，如果这样的话师父还会回来吗？”  
灵幻几乎想也不想就回答了。  
“我会回来，小傻瓜。”  
“真的吗，师父？”他不敢相信。  
“真的。你说过，那是我最后一次骗你了。”灵幻侧着头，看着他的眼睛。“你要听理由吗？”  
他点头。  
“那时候我逃走了。说要回老家结婚孝敬父母，以一个好师父的形象逃走了，但我没做到，跑到了一个谁都不认识自己的地方去，一个南边靠海小镇，先是在旅游商社后来又换了几份工作，想着别跟灵能生意扯上关系了，试试每天上下班的无聊生活。然而每天上班路过中学校都会想到我那个徒弟，下班绕道路过海滨浴场的时候再想一次，晚上做梦都会梦见调味市的事务所，在那里跟我们扯上关系的每个人，还有我的小徒弟。白天已经忘记掉、放在大脑角落里不会去碰的东西，晚上全都以更清晰的模样跑到梦里来，过去的事情，未来的事情，现在在我看不到的地方发生的事情，从来不会发生的事情。我会梦见自己在龙套的毕业典礼上，在成人仪式上，在婚礼上。另一个现实的我一直在嘲笑我，你看看吧，你根本就逃不掉。后来那个恶灵真的找上门来了，他说，灵幻，你回到他身边去，但不是因为罪恶感，不要把那孩子称作是你的罪。这不废话我当然知道。我回来，不是来请求原谅或者弥补什么。我知道我什么都弥补不了，只想做一个正确的选择。如果你过得好好的，那就说明我的选择没有错，我继续待在调味市就好。如果你的生活里有什么失控了，那我就证明给你看，即使失控了也没关系，还是有得到幸福的办法的。我会回来，因为我从来没有成功逃掉过，五年前也好，从更早的时候，从遇到你的时候开始，就不可能逃得掉了。”

自己到底是多么幸运的人啊。能再次听到这个人的告白。每一次都是师父，出现在伤痕累累濒临破碎的自己面前，把他背负的诅咒尽数转移到自己身上，从他的伤痕到他消失的痛觉，到他对这个人最阴暗的欲望。没有疼痛的话，有时候就连自己还存不存在都不知道，只能靠感知到的体温和拥抱，激烈的颤栗，看到身上留下的伤痕，来确认活着的真实。  
“已经够了，师父……”  
他对睡着的灵幻说。师父只能侧着身入睡，而他很多个晚上都一直没睡着，总担心师父睡迷糊了翻了个身就压到那个不会好的伤口。  
影山茂夫知道。他控制不了那些泄漏的力量，那些曾经缠着他的东西现在缠到了灵幻身上，于是师父的伤始终不会好，感觉也始终不会恢复。师父为了他而归来，为了他而留下，将他心里那个破碎的容器黏合起来。但裂痕里还是总有什么溢出来，黑色的黏糊糊的雾，不受他的意志左右，本能地找到他们的泉眼，攀附在师父身上。

还有唯一的一个办法。  
像和小酒窝商量的那样。  
小酒窝做得到，他也能做到的。他早就该这么做了，只是这颗心被那个人带来的充实与快乐填得太满，和这个人在一起的时候，像过强的光线蒙住人的眼睛，甚至充斥了鼓膜，以至于没能听见那混杂其中的崩裂声。

迷糊中听到一些悉悉窣窣的响动。灵幻睁开眼睛，只见徒弟站在床边，背上背着什么，一个双肩包，或者别的，模模糊糊看不清。  
“龙套，这么晚了，你要去哪？”  
“我想去师父原来生活过的地方看看。靠海的南方小镇，是吗？我去去就回来。师父现在这里住着吧，这里本来就是师父租过的公寓。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
“我出发了。”  
感觉到眉心落下一个暖融融的吻，灵幻闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。陷入梦境之后，却感觉到背上的伤越来越疼，肌肉筋骨被手术缝合线拉扯着，是在重新拼合的那种疼痛。  
那个伤是怎么回事，他有些记不清了，好像忘记了一些重要的东西，一旦试图去回忆，就会痛得龇牙咧嘴，眼泪都快掉下来。

**没错就是空境第三章《痛觉残留》的梗，无痛症


	5. Chapter 5

05

关门声在空荡荡的走廊里回响了一下，像石子落进深池里，一会儿就被吞没了。借着天空边缘依稀透出的稀释了夜色的白光，走出楼梯口，影山茂夫回了一下头，最后看了他和师父的公寓。  
两层楼，稍有些破旧，二楼最靠边的房间，从他刚进大学之后找到这个地方租下来，就幻想着总有一天会和曾在这住过的那个人一同在这生活。  
然后，幻想实现了，就像梦一样。梦里什么都感觉不到。不管怎么确认，肉体的快乐燃烧过后总是连灰烬都不剩，唯有强烈的空虚感和恐惧，将温度与痛觉，全都吞噬掉。这样的两个人，明知道依偎在一起也只会慢慢变冷，也不愿从梦中醒来。

他的梦醒来了。而调味市还在沉睡，街道上寂静无人，但有团绿色的灵体在等着他。  
小酒窝说好了等他下决心之后就在公寓前的第一个十字路口见。见面的时候他一路低着头往前走，灵体也默不作声地跟了上来。走到下一个拐角才开口。  
“我觉得没必要……用洗脑这种办法。只要离开一阵子，你不自觉泄漏的超能力就不会影响到灵幻。你不知道该怎么解释的话，灵幻这边由我来说明就好。”  
“谢谢你，小酒窝。但是，这样不行。”  
恶灵看着影山茂夫停下了脚步。  
“我早就知道了。即使师父回到我身边，那些暴走的感情也没能被压抑下去，只是把对象从我自身转移到师父身上。自己的能力像诅咒一样，不受控制地影响着师父的身心，我从一开始就知道。师父被我咬到的时候感觉不到痛，身上的掐痕总不见好……但那时候我一直没觉得有什么不对的，只要不让他离开我就行了……我一直对他说，师父没有我的话是不行的。那些话语变成了一个牢笼，把他锁在里面，但我手里甚至没有解锁的钥匙。”  
“所以要让他忘掉你……”  
“嗯。”影山茂夫拉了拉双肩包背带。“师父明明说过，难受的话逃掉就好了，但是他没办法从我这儿逃掉……所以只有这个办法了。我想解放师父，从我这儿，解放他。从一开始，师父就没必要来承受我对他的阴暗欲望滋生出来的诅咒。”  
就像一个循环。恶灵想说什么，但最终还是无法开口。即使站在局外看得比任何一个当局者都清楚，局中的一切却都不得由他来干涉。无力感锥心刺骨，哪怕他一个灵体并没有心骨。他看到灵幻为了弥补而回到这孩子身边，接受茂夫的感情的同时也一并接受了这份感情中的力量的痛楚，甚至将茂夫曾经承受的痛苦转为对自己的诅咒。而如今茂夫为同样的理由而决意远走，带着那因不可承受的感情而愈发无解的折磨。  
仿佛他们注定不得从这份错位的爱的惩罚中逃脱。注定有谁要承载那些无法痊愈的伤口。  
“那你怎么办？茂夫。”恶灵在他再度迈开步子时又把他拦下。“我说大学……还有灵幻承接的超能力的影响又会回到你身上，你还会伤成那样的。”  
“没事，我总能找到办法的，小酒窝。”他尽最大努力向恶灵朋友展露一个诚恳的笑容。“师父为了我回来，一直没有离开，让我想到师父很久以前就跟我说过，我已经没问题可以一个人走下去了。为什么那时候办不到呢……真奇怪，好像我跟师父有时候就是没法靠自己的意识跟对方道别。”  
早秋的夜风抚在人的脸上，又湿又凉。

“那句话的意思不是这样的，龙套。”

会对他说这种话的只有一个人。  
不应该在这里的某个人。  
影山茂夫回过头，一脸难以置信。

“绝对不是说要一个人背负一切走掉。谁都不可能这么做，我也犯了同样的错，然后才明白这个道理。”  
追上来的灵幻还穿着睡衣，微微喘着气，脸上全是冷汗。恢复的痛感随着他迈的每一步成倍袭来，但他只觉得那久违的知觉给他灌入某种更强烈的生的力量。而他每走一步，影山茂夫就往后退半步。  
“小酒窝，为什么洗脑会无效呢？不行，不能这样，师父现在要回去好好养伤不能想我的事……”  
恶灵觉得自己不需要再说什么，灵幻能更有效地阻断这孩子混乱的爆发。  
师父走上前，双手同时用力一拍他的脸颊。  
伴着一阵热辣辣的刺痛感，影山茂夫觉得几乎要沸腾的脑袋慢慢冷却下来。  
“先冷静一下，龙套。洗脑没能成功是因为我突然看到了本想给你的东西，不是你的方法不对或者我的抵抗意识什么的。”  
灵幻看着那孩子涣散的视线重新聚焦在自己身上。  
“……是什么？”  
“给。”灵幻放开他的脸，伸手从裤子口袋里掏出几张纸片。“不是什么大不了的东西……就是原来在那边没用完的定期券。很快就要过期了，我也不会再回去，不用掉怪可惜的。原来的住址也写给你，虽然已经退租了……”  
徒弟像捧起沙漠里一汪泉水一样摊开手掌，接过他手里揉皱了的车票。  
“那是个挺无聊的小地方，但很安静，大海也很漂亮。嗯，很适合短住一下子，想想事情。但住不了多久你就会想念调味市的热闹的。”  
师父的声音比以往要轻，每个字都是从咬紧牙关里挤出来的，刚才拍他脸颊时也没用什么力。影山茂夫想象不到，每次换绷带时自己几乎不忍直视的那个伤口该有多疼。他想抱住这个人，但灵幻先把双手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“一个人也没问题，是因为心里知道自己不会是一个人。这才是那句话应有的意思。那时候我却离开龙套把承诺打破了，让你一个人承受连我也面对不了的感情，我没法原谅这样的自己……回到你身边之后我也不知道该怎么做，除了承受你失控的力量，只是懦弱地拿罪恶感的补偿当成是快感，却没想过该怎么帮你控制这份力量……真的是师父失格。我什么都没能为你做到。”  
好沉。  
太沉了。  
每一个字都像海水灌进他的身体里，拽着他加速下沉。  
“所以啊，龙套。”  
但是沉到海底触到海床的那一瞬才知道，深渊之下并非一片荒芜。  
灵幻师父在那儿等着他，张开双臂，像接住从空中坠落的光一样，万般珍惜地将他迎进怀中。  
“你不需要解放我。龙套早就是我人生的一部分了。所以即使要暂时分开也没关系，因为我们都还需要各自努力一段时间，龙套会控制住这份力量，我会解除掉自己对自己的这份诅咒、养好这个麻烦的伤。好了，你该做什么就按你的想法去做吧。”  
影山茂夫抬手擦了擦眼睛，然后把手掌轻轻覆在师父的额头上。  
“……嗯。我想让师父暂时忘记我一段时间，因为师父也一样，没有我在身边的话也没关系的。一个人的话也没关系的。但是。”  
路灯暖黄的光和冰凉熹微的晨光汇合成某种柔和极了的颜色。在那梦幻般的微光里，他看见灵幻的瞳仁里由始至终倒映着自己的身影。  
“但是我，一定会回到师父身边来。”

绿色灵体一直在听不见他们对话的地方看着。当影山茂夫放下覆在师父额头上的手，当灵幻转过身沿着晨露沾湿的柏油路慢慢走回去，小酒窝才从空中降下来回到茂夫身边。  
“这回成功了吧。”  
“谁知道呢。但是一定没问题了。”  
茂夫一直看着师父的身影消失在路的拐角，才转过身。  
“就送到这儿吧。我要去赶最早的那班列车。这段时间师父就拜托你了，小酒窝。”  
“啊。”  
恶灵留在原地，看着男孩背着自己的行装向另一个方向走去。远处，这天第一缕阳光终于透出地平线，清晨的天空就像被光线穿透的深海。

沿着那条熟悉的路，穿过热闹的调味町一番街，在第五个路口左拐。白底黑字的简洁的招牌，十年如一日在同一个地方待着。据说这儿曾因所长家的私事而关了五年多，悄无声息地重新开始营业之后没多久，又因为所长受伤而停业了半个月。但重新开门之后小道消息很快在熟客和某些超能力者之间传开。大家纷纷回来上门光顾顺便探个究竟，问所长这回还准备待多久，会不会因为工作太危险准备急流勇退了，是的话务必提前告知好让我们有个心理准备。而所长只是笑容可掬地说，不，接下来我就一辈子占着这个坑不放了。  
真的吗？太好了。话说，这段时间好像没见大师您的助手呢。总觉得有他在这儿才更安心一些。  
助手？这里有过不少助手，您说哪位？  
那个不太爱说话的，锅盖头，大学生模样的男孩子……  
咱们这有过这么个人么？小酒窝。  
灵幻仰起头问客人看不见的那个飘在一边的绿色恶灵。  
这个玩笑可一点也不好笑，欺诈师。  
恶灵的脸色难看得让灵幻觉得自己就要被诅咒了。他笑着摆摆手，好了，算我错了。

“茂夫说他今天晚上会到哦。”  
客人走后所长得亲自收茶杯。原来的副所长和自称秘书有空都会回来帮忙，但这天他们碰巧都不在。  
“嗯，我知道。龙套在短信里也说了，发车时间到达时间都告诉我了。”  
“啊？？短信？你们俩原来一直在互发短信吗？？那他要我来说干什么？”  
“大概是看你闲得慌，给你找个事干？”  
“不需要！本大爷可是很忙的！我再也懒得管你们俩混蛋了，把爷当成信鸽来耍。”  
“先别溜走啊，小酒窝。龙套肯定也会想好好感谢你的啦。”  
灵幻朝着向窗口加速移动的恶灵喊话。  
“少装了！你是念着下午说不定有除灵的活儿才想留住大爷我吧，欺诈师？”  
小酒窝已经溜出窗外，回头朝他坏笑一下。  
“不如早点打烊，好好准备一下为心爱的徒弟接风如何？”  
天啊，他居然觉得这个恶灵的话如醍醐灌顶。于是灵幻没去追那个像气球一样飘走了的家伙。偌大的事务所里又只剩下他一人。  
不，只要在这里的话，他就从来不是一个人。  
灵幻撑着窗檐轻轻吁了口气，决定接受恶灵的提案，先去把今天暂停营业的牌子挂上。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 冲动作案，一开始只想开黑车的，但越到后面想法改了很多。有些情节写得比较模糊了。重新整理一下：  
> 总的来说是个察觉到茂对自己的感情逃跑了的灵幻又回到茂身边的故事。这个故事里灵幻没有玩失踪，以为跟茂好好道别了就没事了。茂表面上送师父离开，内心却没法接受，超能力随着感情暴走，没有造成破坏，但一直无意识地自伤。  
> 灵幻知道这件事之后回到茂身边，一开始他也不知道该怎么办，就放任茂想对自己做什么就让他做什么，两个人相互依存，沉迷于肉体关系。直到中间的除灵现场暴露他们的问题。
> 
> 茂的能力泄漏=害怕疼、师父不接受自己的疼；灵幻回来之后，他虽然不再伤自己，但还是没能控制住力量，而是直接转移到了灵幻身上。表现为痛觉阻断和痊愈力降低。  
> 灵幻对自己的诅咒=他对徒弟的爱里自带的罪恶感，后来又加上他没能面对徒弟感情害徒弟自伤的罪恶感。所以除灵现场出来的灵，就一直攻击诅咒对象，也就是灵幻自己。
> 
> 除灵现场遇险，让这两个人醒过来，发现这段依存关系中的危险性，相互接受了自己和对方的感情，确立了真正的关系。  
> （黑车还是没法开下去，就这样写成我流强行HE了orz  
> 但只要这两个人好好过下去，那比什么都好。


End file.
